The present disclosure is directed to a portable expandable shelter including a rigid-wall container and one or more inflatable tents that can be deployed for the provision of working and living space and that can be collapsed for transport of the shelter.
Prior expandable shelters included a flexible cover supported by rigid metal poles, frames and support members that were heavy and cumbersome to install. The cover needed to be held up by individuals, while the metal support members of the support frame were assembled and maneuvered into place. Once the support members were in place, stretchers needed to be installed to keep the metal support members in place. If the floor of the shelter was not leveled correctly, the metal mechanical support members and/or the cover could become overstressed causing damage to the support structure or cover. In addition, prior expandable shelters provided little head room for users and did not provide sufficient air flow to reduce heat on users.